


Da un buen espectáculo

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Couch Sex, Drinking, Español | Spanish, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Bokuto sabe que la vida universitaria es mucho más salvaje. Se ha preparado para enloquecer en casas que se quedan pequeñas para la cantidad de invitados —y autoinvitados— de la fiesta. Se ha mentalizado que sus nuevos amigos podrían ser un tanto más atrevidos que sus antiguos compañeros de Fukurodani. Le han convencido de que tarde o temprano la cafeína reemplazará al sueño en su sistema.Bokuto no se había imaginado que sería Kuroo, un viejo amigo al que conoce muy bien, quien le diera su primer impacto universitario.Kinktober 2018, Día 27: Exhibicionismo y voyerismo.





	Da un buen espectáculo

Bokuto sabe que la vida universitaria es mucho más salvaje. Se ha preparado para enloquecer en casas que se quedan pequeñas para la cantidad de invitados —y autoinvitados— de la fiesta. Se ha mentalizado que sus nuevos amigos podrían ser un tanto más atrevidos que sus antiguos compañeros de Fukurodani. Le han convencido de que tarde o temprano la cafeína reemplazará al sueño en su sistema. Se topará con todo tipo de personas.

Bokuto no se había imaginado que sería Kuroo, un viejo amigo al que conoce muy bien —o eso creía— quien le diera su primer impacto universitario.

Es su primer cumpleaños desde que vive en un apartamento compartido con su  _bro_ , por lo que él le ha organizado una celebración a lo grande. Ha conseguido reunir a los miembros del club de voleibol —a los menores, porque no es como que aún se hayan ganado la confianza y la paciencia de los mayores—, a sus amigos en común que han hecho en estos meses y a algunos extra. La música estuvo a cargo de varios voluntarios que prestaron sus reproductores para conectarlos a los parlantes y el licor también ha sido donado.

Hablando de eso, ¡cuántas ganas de ir al baño le han dado! Es divertido cómo les hace ser más activos aún, pero cómo odia las interrupciones donde deba correr a vaciar el tanque, mucho más si estas lo despiertan por lo que resta de la madrugada.

La fiesta finalizó hace hora y media, dos tal vez. La gran mayoría se ha marchado de regreso a sus dormitorios, quedando solo ellos dos y Oikawa en el lugar. No es la primera vez que están solos ahí. El armador se ha vuelto un amigo inesperado desde que se enteraron de que comparten equipo, así que han sido varias noches en las que se han desvelado juntos con cualquier tontería.

Hasta donde recuerda, Oikawa fue el primero en caer por su mínima resistencia al alcohol. Después de una ronda muy sincera de  _Verdad o Verdad_  —Kuroo no quiso arriesgar la integridad de su hogar— y de bailar a destiempo un karaoke desafinado sobre un puf, el equilibrio se cansó de fracasar y lo mandó a dormir boca abajo ahí mismo. De Kuroo no sabe más que haberlo visto sin camisa en la cocina mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dormir. A lo mejor ya está soñando en su cama, como hacía él antes de que su vejiga no aguantase mucho más.

Su prisa por ir al baño le hizo ignorar lo que, pensándolo bien, se escucharon como jadeos en algún lugar. Es cuando el alivio de liberar la carga en el sitio correcto se extiende por su cuerpo que se percata de la inconsistencia con sus conocimientos difusos. Nadie más que él debería estar despierto. ¿Oikawa se habría levantado? Puede ser, puede ser. Lo mejor será no molestarlo más de lo que ya debe estar con indicios de resaca en su sistema, por lo que decide volver a su habitación en todo el silencio que sus pies le permitan.

Le echa un vistazo a la sala desde la cocina —le ha provocado un vaso de agua primero— y no encuentra al castaño en el puf. Bien, quizás los jadeos fueron él tratando de pararse de ahí en el estado tan bueno en el que debe estar y lo mejor sí sea comprobar que no haya tropezado nada.

—Oh... —Pero lo que oye no coincide con la voz de ese muchacho, sino con Kuroo, que continúa sin camisa y está sentado en el sofá con la cabeza viendo al techo, boquiabierto.

¿Por qué se quedaría dormido ahí? Se acerca solo un par de pasos sigilosos más antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano izquierda para no arruinar su silencio; también se esconde tras la puerta de una sola zancada. El nuevo ángulo descubre que Oikawa  _sí_  está ahí, solo que de rodillas entre las piernas desnudas de su amigo. A juzgar por los movimientos de su cuello, es obvio lo que hace.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —murmura, asomado solo lo suficiente para mirar.

Es consciente de que no debería quedarse ahí, pero es imposible quitarles los ojos de encima a las manos de Kuroo aferrándose al cabello de Oikawa, ni siquiera cuando lo apartan para elevarlo a una altura cómoda para un beso.

—¿Qué...? —Tiene que ser la incredulidad. Eso podría explicar el calor en sus mejillas, después de todo, algo de vergüenza debe existir en él por atestiguar lo que suele esconderse entre cuatro paredes y una puerta bien asegurada; mas no le da el motivo por el que sus interiores comienzan a sentirse apretados.

Ambos se ponen de pie. Bokuto apenas nota que la camisa del armador está desabotonada cuando le toca ocultarse porque cree que han volteado en su dirección. Aguarda unos diez segundos. Sabe que está a salvo al volver los suspiros. Pegado a la puerta, cierra los ojos y se dice a sí mismo que es hora de darles privacidad, aun si muere de curiosidad por aclarar si esto es efecto del alcohol o si le han guardado un secreto tan grande como ese. Sin embargo, sus piernas ya han tomado la decisión por él. Antes de procesarlo, se ha adelantado lo necesario para divisar al par con toda la ropa en el suelo.

Oikawa tiene medio cuerpo apoyado del sofá; sus pies bastante separados en el frío piso. Kuroo está atrás; los dedos de su mano derecha se pierden entre sus nalgas. A pesar de morderse los labios, los gemidos siguen escapando de su garganta y son audibles a los varios metros de distancia que los separan —no se atreve a calcular cuántos son entre los residuos de somnolencia y de licor en él—. De vez en cuando, le da un apretón o una palmada con la zurda, lo que acaba con cejas fruncidas y exclamaciones obscenas.

Cree que ha visto suficiente y aun así no puede girar e irse. Oikawa busca fricción con el apoyabrazos del sofá —espera que el almacenamiento de su memoria no esté funcionando para que no cambie su visión del mueble—, eso parece motivar a Kuroo para que acelere el ritmo de su muñeca, quién sabe si también ha agregado un dedo, porque se ha vuelto más escandaloso.

— _Hm_ , Kuroo... -chan. —Sale entrecortado—. Ah, ya... estoy listo,  _¡uh!_

Bokuto no se habría imaginado que algún día escucharía a Oikawa con falta de aire por una razón distinta al deporte. Sus latidos le golpean el pecho; apenas nota que aguanta la respiración de a ratos.

—Aún estás algo estrecho...

—¡No importa! —interrumpe entre dientes, mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Por un segundo teme que lo vea en la periferia, mas no se mueve—. Así es mejor, ¿no? —Le arquea una ceja.

—Serás masoquista. —La mueca en la comisura de sus labios le indica que ha reído por dentro. Acompaña las palabras de una nalgada.

—¡Ah! —Y aun así  _sonríe_  antes de devolver la cabeza a uno de los cojines del sofá.

Sigue una corta conversación que sus oídos no logran captar, pero que hace que retroceda un poco porque Kuroo se aleja del chico y se agacha con una mirada que coincidiría con la suya si tan solo subiera un par de centímetros más. Rebusca en los bolsillos de unos pantalones que cree que son de Oikawa hasta extraer una billetera y luego un cuadrado de aluminio.

—Oh —escapa, como si no hubiera sido obvio en todo ese rato que lo próximo requiere protección.

No es que sea la primera vez que ve a Kuroo colocándose un condón, de hecho, nunca había estado tan lejos en ese instante, pero hay algo en que ninguno esté enterado de que están siendo observados que lo vuelve fascinante. El placer de hacer una travesura, romper las reglas sin ser descubierto, probablemente. La idea de dejarlos solos se ha esfumado de su cabeza, ni siquiera se asoma cuando las manos más grandes se posan a cada lado de las caderas blancas y su erección se adentra despacio entre quejidos agudos.  _Ahora_  es que más ganas tiene de quedarse hasta el final.

Oikawa aprieta los puños, también los párpados; no se esfuerza tanto con sus labios, bien separados cuando lo ha recibido hasta la base. Si abriera los ojos, podría ser capaz de atraparlo en el acto, a menos que estuvieran llenos de lágrimas que distorsionen la imagen.

—¿Hm? Creí que serías más ruidoso,  _Oika'a_ -kun —dice con burla en su sonrisa luego de unas pocas estocadas.

—No estás siendo tan duro, Kuroo-chan.

—¿Me estás retando? —Alza una ceja—. Prepárate para dar un buen espectáculo.

—Esto es lo que estoy-  _¡ah!_ —grita. Bokuto cree que habría despertado con eso; se pregunta si acaso se acuerdan de que él también está en el mismo apartamento, de que se supone que está durmiendo, o si es que les da igual lo que él piense del escándalo que quieren provocar.

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! —El ritmo que toma es demoledor para apenas haber iniciado hace menos de un minuto. No se decide entre si Oikawa es un verdadero masoquista o si tiene una inmensa resistencia, porque sus gemidos están lejos de sufrir.

Sus interiores se sienten como si se hubieran encogido dos tallas de la nada. Desciende la mirada con apuro, dándose cuenta de que se ha encendido también. Después pensará en lo mal que está. Regresa al espionaje. Se muerde los labios para evitar delatarse al cerrar una mano por sobre la ropa que lo aprisiona. Tocarse mientras los observa en plena faena tendría que ser la máxima potencia de su fechoría, pero ¿ya qué? Lo peor está hecho, ¿qué tanto puede agregar que se satisfaga a sí mismo si ya invadió sus privacidades a escondidas?

De pronto, es como si viera todo desde una pantalla en vez de en vivo y en directo. Aunque desee formar parte de la escena, se complace con la adrenalina que corre acelerada por su sistema. Además, ahora que él también está haciendo lo que usualmente se reserva para ratos a solas en un lugar donde podrían cacharlo con facilidad, se le ha sumado muchísima emoción al evento. Hay una competencia en su mente de qué tan lejos puede llegar sin ser capturado. El par la ha perdido desde el principio, solo resta determinar si podrá salir con una victoria intacta de esto. No podrá presumirla luego, pero esta es una de esas cosas que podría guardarse sin problemas.

—Voy a...  _¡voy a...!_

—¡Ahí no! —exclama Kuroo justo antes de pegar su pecho a su espalda, rodearlo con sus brazos y levantarlo para moverlo sin tener que salir de él. Bokuto da un respingo cuando se posicionan de modo que ambos le muestran la cara. Un paso atrás por precaución es todo lo que puede hacer para no perderse la acción—. Hazlo frente a nuestro espectador.

— _¡¿Qué?!_  —Se paraliza, boquiabierto y con los ojos casi saltones.

—Te daré un buen espectáculo,  _Bokuto-chan_. —Le guiña un ojo con la lengua afuera, como si nada pasara.

—No sabía que te gustaba ver,  _bro_.

—¡Yo...! —Sus cuerdas vocales han olvidado cómo funcionar.

—Si así te ponemos solo viéndonos-  _ah_... me pregunto cómo-  _¡hm!_ , cómo será cuando te incluyamos.

—¿Aguantas más, Oika'a-kun? —Ladea la cabeza, juguetón.

—¡Claro que sí, no soy tan débil! —protesta.

—Entonces, ¡hagamos esto rápido! —Toma la erección goteante con la mano derecha y la masajea a una velocidad que hace a Oikawa jadear.

Aun con uno concentrado y el otro al borde del descontrol, sus miradas intentan mantenerse lo más fijas posibles a la suya. No sabe si lo están provocando o si se están burlando de él. Como sea, la dureza que ha mantenido entre sus dedos demuestra que la excitación no se ha ido; por el contrario, la temperatura está más alta que antes. En el momento que el orgasmo golpea a Oikawa con un gruñido que le invade los sentidos, sus pies ya no retroceden,  _avanzan_  para ser parte oficial del espectáculo.    


End file.
